The Delta Force Organization
by Blissey
Summary: Lilo wakes up and learns the reason she survived. Also Yin, Yang, and Carl the Cockroach Wizard from the cartoon show YinYangYo appear. Best thing is, my favorite experiment, Bell finally apears!
1. The Flashback

The Delta Force Organization

This is the long awaited sequel to TRaTF, and will feature several new experiments! As well as a lot more romance between the cutest couple on the face of the Earth, Lilo and Stitch! There is also the return of an old enemy to look out for, and Lilo and Nani's parents are finally back! Now to begin the fic!

0123456789

Regen, Trainer, Blue, Stitch, and I were all sitting around the room. Stitch and I were telling the three experiments how we had beaten –385.5 three months earlier. Of course to hear Stitch tell it you'd have thought he had to fight every experiment ever created by Jumba as well as every evil being ever created all by himself.

Those of you who read Stitch's story TRaTF which he wrote down, then sent to Blissey to be posted on will know Regen as 385 and Trainer as 386, but Blue will be new to everybody. We had just beaten him two months ago.

Flashback…in Stitch's point of view.

I was fighting 345 on a platform suspended 100 ft. off the ground.

345's head looks like a Magby's head, but with the face of a Goblin from FFT. He was completely yellow in color.

He also had the ability to learn the attacks of anyone he defeated in battle, and he had defeated Holio, Timer, and Sparky already.

Timer is experiment 623, and he has complete control of time, so I knew this was going to be tough.

Hamsterviel had set it all up by first taking complete control of 345's mind, and then he ordered the platform built, after that he had 345 challenge and defeat the three experiments that I mentioned. To this day I don't know how he did it. He then challenged me to fight against 345. Now back to the battle.

I jumped aside as 345 sent a wave of electricity at me.

"You will never beat me! Give up now Stitch!" 345 panted.

"Never! I will never give up as long as I have strength left in my body!" I growled back.

345 proceeded to freeze time to stop me in my tracks, and then he ran over and punched me. It was all I could do to avoid falling off. As I lay on the wire mesh that made up the platform, I remembered something important.

"Heh heh." I thought to myself. I knew how to beat 345!

I got up and stood completely still.

"I dare you to do that again!" I sneered at 345.

"Hehehe." 345 laughed. "You're outclassed! You can't win!" he then froze time again and rushed at me.

I waited until he was only about a foot away, then I punched him hard in the stomach. He was sent tumbling across the arena. You see, what I had remembered was that Timer's abilities don't work if the target isn't moving. It's a glitch he has that allowed me to beat him when we fought. It was then that Hamsterviel teleported down from his ship.

"Whaaaaaat! How could you have beaten 345!" Hamsterviel wailed. He was the perfect fighter! Oh well, my next and greatest creation won't fail!"

I was getting tired of Hamsterviel always ruining everything, which is why I did what I did. I rushed to Hamsterviel and grabbed him then I walked to the edge and dangled Hamsterviel over it.

"What! No, drop me this instant!" Hamsterviel shrieked. Then he looked down. "On second thought, don't drop me!"

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do this!" I cackled. "You always get in the way of our Ohana, but not anymore! Prepare to die, Hamsterviel!" then I dropped him and Hamsterviel plummeted to his death.

End Flashback…back to Lilo's POV.

Hamsterviel's dead body was found shortly after, and everyone was happy he was dead. I later named 345 Blue because he learns the attacks of opponents, like a Blue Mage.

0123456789

How was the first chapter? I hope you liked it. All I know is that the burden that was put on me when I had the dream about 345 has been lifted. His name and number were different in my dream, but since I can't remember them, I used 345 and Blue. The flashback starts where my dream left off.


	2. Meetings

The Delta Force Organization

Now, after a long rest, I'm finally going to update this! (audience cheers) This chapter will have my introduction while ReaderPal and Hamishwarfare are going to be put in next chapter! This one will also explain why Blue and Elastico have the same number as was brought to my attention by one of the reviewers. I'm glad that reviewer brought it to my attention! Now, on to the story!

0123456789

Jumba came crashing into the room.

"Little girl! Terrible news! 611 has been sighted on the island!" Jumba said in a panicked tone of voice.

"I was wondering when this would happen, which is why I contacted Blissey from We go back a long time." I said with a tone of confidence in my voice.

"Who's Blissey?" Lilo asked with a puzzled frown on her face.

"I know him from the Surgat sector of the Dinawayter galaxy." I answered her. "I've kept in touch with him ever since my creation.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, so Jumba went to it and opened it.

"Experiment 371 and experiment 287!" Jumba gasped out.

371 looked like a Blissey from the Pokemon universe, and like Spooky, had the power to shapeshift

287 looked like an overgrown marshmallow with arms and legs.

"Come in! Come in!" Jumba said excitedly.

371 stepped in with 287, who was riding in 371's pouch.

"Blissey! You're here!" I cried out in surprise. "That was fast!"

"I know." 371 aka Blissey answered. "I just happened to be at Pizza Hut when you called. Also, Pommy just happened to be with me."

Just then, 287, aka Pommy, jumped out of Blissey's pouch.

"So this is Lilo and Stitch!" Pommy grinned. "Don't worry! Pommy will protect you! After all, Pommy is the greatest hero in the universe!" Pommy said while doing that pose that will be so familiar to players of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack.

"We need 345's help for this!" Jumba said very gravely.

"I just thought of something. Why are both Elastico and Blue numbered 345?" Lilo wondered out loud.

"Easy. I created them at practically the same instant, so I couldn't tell which one I created first, so I numbered both of them 345."

"Oh."

"It hasn't been the only time. I also created two 626s, but the other one was a failure. I doubt he's still alive.

Meanwhile…somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains…

A cloaked figure sat in a chair. He was surrounded by the 7 generals of the DFO. He was their leader.

"How did Hamsterville's plan with 345 turn out?" The cloaked figure asked one of the seven generals. The one he asked was the weirdest looking general among them. He was a 2-D being from the Stargate universe. He looked like he had a staircase for a head. He was known as Flinch.

"He failed miserably. He was killed by Stitch. He didn't deserve to live."

"Hah! I knew he'd fail!" another general screeched out. She looked something like a very large bat with shadows for wings. She was known as Death Maiden. She came from the Fornight universe.

"How isssssss the next plan working out." Yet another general hissed out. This one looked like a giant snake and was known as Dream Sleep. He came from the Rift universe and he was the leader of the seven generals.

"Oh it's working out fine." Another general said calmly. She looked like a humanoid fox and all five male generals were in love with her. She always had her eyes closed for some reason, yet she had the best sight among the seven generals. Her name was Foxy. She was from the Foxy universe.

Another general smirked. This one was known as Shadow, as he resembled a shadow. He rarely if ever talked.

"That's wonderful!" General number 6 cheered out with a huge smile on her face. This one was known as Cheer Zing. She was the cheeriest of the generals, and well liked by her troops. She came from the Universe universe.

The final general looked a lot like the Grim Reaper, and its name was Doom. It was the oldest among the seven generals. Like Shadow, it didn't talk much. It was from the Black Hole universe. No one was sure if Doom was male or female.

Nothing was known about the leader except he was male.

0123456789

There, yet another chapter done! Every chapter from now on will have a commentary on the seven generals like this one did.


	3. Garfield, An Experiment!

The Delta Force Organization Chapter 3

At the base of the DFO...

A golden colored creature was explaining his plan to the Seven Generals.

"But how do you know it'll work, Invinco?" Dream Sleep countered. "You were defeated last time."

"Yes, I know, but that's only because of Hollo's Omega Black Hole. If I had known about it, I'd have finished off Stitch a lot quicker."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Stitch is still very much alive." Foxy reavealed while sneering at Invinco. It was clear she didn't like him one bit.

"But that's impossible! I plunged my finger right into his chest!" Invinco looked very surprised and shocked at this news.

"Nevertheless, he survived." Death Maiden cackled.

"Hmph. My next plan won't fail though, or my number isn't -385.5." Invinco, also known as -385.5 smirked.

Far out in space another being was being informed of the events taking place.

Alex Zane had just recieved a summons from the Jumba of Earth Prime, so he went to investigate the situation. After he gets there, he looks over the info one last time. "This new universe looks quite interesting. Ahh here it is! The Regenerator and The Fighter by Blissey, great author. Quite a versatile fellow it seems. Since Lilo and Stitch took care of the Earth Prime version of this dimension, I think I'll take care of this problem in person!" he said smiling as he pulls out his dimen-a-chron watch, and then he activates it, and a shimmering blue portal is projected out of it. He then steps through it to the universe he's been assigned.

Back at Lilo and Stitch's house, a few more experiments have dropped in, namely 459, 235, and 001.

001 looks like a Sinedropper from the Mega Man X Series, and can analyze enemy strenghs and weaknesses. Lilo named him Siney.

234 is also known to Chrono Cross players as Pip. As to how he got into that world, it's a long story.

459 looks a lot like Stitch, except he's a bit weaker, but with the same powers. In fact, it's almost impossible to tell 459, who Lilo named Doppelganger, from Stitch.

Jumba then walked in. "Where is that secret agent I sent for!" Jumba said angrily.

Just then, the doorbell rang, so Jumba went to get it.

"No one there." he said as he came back a moment earlier.

"Then what is that orange cat doing there?" Lilo said smirking.

Jumba looked down. "Ahh! Experiment 250!"

"Could someone tell me what he's talking about!" the cat looked really peeved. "I need to get back to my cartoon show! First it was giant robots then cute fluffy animals." saying this, a shiver of revulsion went down his body. "And now this! This is worse than the time I got mailed to Abu Dahbi by mistake!"

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're Garfield from the cartoon Garfield and Friends!" "Lilo realized with a start. "I'm your biggest fan!" she said as she ran at Garfield and hugged him.

"Yup, that's me!" Garfield grinned as he returned the hug. "Now, what is this about experiments?" Garfield said, turning to Jumba with a disbelieveing look on his face.

"This will explain everything. Ohana." Jumba said as if it did indeed explain everything.

"Wait a minute! I remember now! The mission! But something went wrong..."

Flashback to the mission...(In Garfield's point of view.)

"Is everything all set?" I yelled to Jumba. I was inside a big shuttle. Jumba was launching me to Setza Da to find out if the rumor of it being made out of cheese was true. 234, 567, 401, and 303 were all inside the shuttle as well. Everything was proceeding fine until 303 made his move. He never really liked any of us, and I had a feeling he was going to try to sabotage the mission, but none of us was quick enough to stop him. He used his power on all three of us at once, and set the coordinates so that the shuttle would be sucked into a black hole, then he made his escape. Jumba never did find out what went wrong, but he correctly guessed that 303 was in some way responsible. As for us, each of us was flung into a differant dimension.

End flashback to the mission...

Just then, the doorbell rang again, so Jumba went to answer the door. Eventually he came back with with boys.

"I am Pal, Readerpal." one of the two said.

"The other one rolled his eyes. "Oh Brother! Well, at least I'm here!" he grinned.

"Who are you?" Jumba asked the one who didn't introduce himself.

"He's Hamishwarfare. He's one of my best friends via the intergalacticnet." Lilo answered matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Now that my secret agent is here, we can start the operations." Jumba said in response. "Follow me to my lab." he said as he began walking to the lab.

After we got there. We saw that the new board that Jumba had installed had 20 blinking lights on it.

"What are the lights for?" I asked Jumba curiously.

"Each one marks a base of the DFO." He answered as he tapped the screen. "We should attack this one first." he said, tapping the closest base with a stick. "My sources say that this base is controlled by Invinco."

"Who's Invinco?" Ruby asked, startling all of us. We all turned to the door where Ruby and Demo had just turned up.

"Where did you come from!" Jumba asked, bewildered. "I thought you were at the movies." Jumba asked curiously.

"It let out early." Demo explained for Ruby.

"Oh. Well, Invinco is experiment -385.5." Jumba answered Ruby's question.

"But how is that possible!" Lilo shrieked. "He was split into Regen and Trainer." at this point, she looked like she had been told that she was an alien. The expression on her face was very comical, to say the least.

"I know." Jumba sighed. "The Omega Black Hole was only a temporary solution. I knew he'd be back, which is why Icontacted Readerpal. The only way to truly destroy -385.5 once and for all is to kill him.

Meanwhile...at the DFO base...

"Phase one is complete. Heh heh!" Invinco cackled. He was alone in the room. "Soon, I will be the new leader of the DFO!"

0123456789

Ahhhhhhh! The third chapter is finally done! I'm sorry for the long wait. Also in the next chapter, I'm bringing back the replies to the reviews.

Audiance: Yay!


	4. A traitor's tale part 1

The Delta Force Organization Chapter 4

After a very long wait, I'm finally updating this. First, the replies to the reviews!

ReaderPal: Ok, I won't forget. I'll get to that after finishing this trilogy. Also that statement about Lilo looking like she had been told she was an alien is more ironic than you may think. Also, each base will be 3 chapters long, and the main base which isn't shown by a blinking light will be 5 chapters long.

HeMeleNoLiloLover: Thanks.

Stitchfan 82: Sorry about not editing those chapters you sent me. I'm a failure as an editor, so I think I'll stick to authoring from now on.

HamishWarfare: Yep, you were. Me too. Thanks for the offer. I might take you up on it. In fact, I probably will.

Now, on to the story!

0123456789

At the base in California……

Invinco was hatching a plan.

"Heh heh heh." They think they can beat me!" he smirked evilly. "Well, it's a good thing I took over the minds of 567 and 401!" saying this, he turned to two forms that were in the shadows. "Do all you can to defeat Lilo and Stitch!

Back to Lilo and Stitch….

We were already at the base. It was just Stitch, me, Demo, and Ruby. Everyone else stayed back at the house. From Jumba's findings, we had learned that 567 and 401 were being held by Invinco.

"How are we going to get in!" Demo said, frusterated. He had been trying for 15 minutes to get the door open. It was then I noticed something. It was a note saying how to get the door open.

Step 1. Grab handle.

Step 2. Turn handle clockwise.

Step 3. Pull on door.

After seeing the note I easily got the door open. Demo flushed with embarrassment when I showed him how to open the door

"Er, I was just about to do that." He said, his face bright red with embarrassment.

In truth, any of the three of us besides Demo could've got the door open, since we can read. Unfortuneately Demo was one of the few experiments who couldn't read since he had been activated only 3 days before the –385.5 incident.

When we had all got inside, we ran right into someone.

"Ooof!" the fox-like creature said.

"Who are you!" I whispered after everyone had got back up on their feet.

"I am one of Jumba's three spies." The fox-like creature said. "You can call me Zeta." Invinco has 567 and 401 under his power, so be very careful. I will take you to where 567 is, since Invinco is invincible as long as he has creatures under his power."

"By the way, what are 567's powers?" I asked Zeta.

"He was created to infiltrate enemy facilities and find out their plans and escape with them. In addition to being almost completely invulnerable, he also never forgets anything. I believe he has his own show in this world."

"What's his name?"

"My name is Hamtaro and you will not pass here alive!" a tiny voice spoke up.

"Huh!" Demo looked amazed. Then he smiled. He hated the show Hamtaro unlike me and Stitch. "Oh good. Now I can kill you and rid the planet of the show Hamtaro!" before anyone could move, Demo preformed his ultimate attack Soul Crusher, and it was a direct hit. But when the dust cleared Hamtaro was realatively unhurt. "WHAT!" How can you still be alive!" if he looked amazed before, it was nothing compared to his expression now. In fact, his expression was hilarious.

"What can I say? I'm completely in-in-I- what's happening to me!" Hamtaro shrieked in an ear-splitting decibel. Then, there was a flash of light and Hamtaro was back to normal.

I will continue at a later date! Bye!


	5. A traitor's tale part 2

Delta Force Organization Chapter 5

I'm finally continuing this fic! (Audience goes mad with happiness.) So, here's the replies to the reviews!

Hamishwarfare: Here's the update you've been waiting for!

Now, on to the fic! It starts in the viewpoint of a strange creation not of this universe.

0123456789

Ouch. Pain lanced through my body as I woke up. I was in sort of a cage. The last thing I remembered was sneaking down a corridor when somebody hit me on the head hard enough to knock me out. Jumba had sent me with some info about Invinco, but now I had forgotten it. I could see 401 also in the room, but he was asleep, so I picked the lock with the lock pick Jumba gave me in case I was captured and slipped out of the cage. Then I ran into an empty corridor where I ran slap bang into a blue furred creature. It was too dark to see exactly who it was.

"Ooof!"

"Hey, watch it!"

Finally, after a fox-like creature created a glowing orb, I realized the creature I had run into was Stitch.

"Huh? Who are you?" Stitch spluttered in confusion.

"My name is Kila. I come from a separate universe where Jumba has created a 628, 629, and a 630. I'm number 630." I answered. "I've come with important information regarding Invinco, but now I can't remember what it was."

"Wait a minute. Isn't your screenname on the Intergalacticnet Serpentkiller?" Lilo asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Why, yes it is, but how did you know?" I answered, a little bit puzzled.

"It's me, Zombieslayer!" Lilo cried out in joy.

"It is?" I said beaming. "I'm gladc we can finally meet face to face!"

"Yeah, me too!" Lilo gushed out as she gave me a hug and started dancing with me in joy.

"So, you've escaped!" a rash voice startled us all. It was 401!

"401 is much too powerful to face right now! We must get to a wider area!" Zeta paniked a little as we ran away from him. It wasn't long until we came to a humongous chamber.

"Why did we have to run away like that?" Stitch asked quizzically.

"Because of his Omega Beam Ability. With the mirror on his stomach, he can unleash an insanely powerful Omega Beam. It would be too difficult to dodge it in that narrow corridor.

It was then that a beam of light shot out and headed for us. It was over so fast that none of us had time to react as the beam scored a direct hit on Lilo.

"Lilo!" Stitch called out in fear, running to her side.

Zeta also ran over to her and bended down over her body as she took her pulse. Shock registered on her face as she made an announcement. "I think she's still alive, but I can't be sure." she said, getting up. "That beam had enough power to even kill Stitch, so what I don't understand is how Lilo could survive. We must get her to Jumba as soon as possible or else she'll die for sure, but unluckily, the way out is sealed by Invinco's lifeforce, meaning he must be killed in order for us to get out." she stated matter-of-factly.

401 chose that moment to show up. "So, what our leader said was true, Lilo isn't of this world." he said with a sneer.

401 never saw my attack coming as I cut him in half vertically with my claws.

"W-w-w-what!" he gasped in surprise as he turned back to normal. He then reformed himself.


	6. A traitor's tale part 3

Delta Force Organization Chapter 6

Here it is! Yet another update! (**audience is asleep)**

**Hmm, **Ruby must have given them too much tranquilizers. Oh well, here's the replies to the reviews!

Hamishwarfare: Good thing I updated then. Thanks, and I will.

ReaderPal: Thanks, oh gracious friend and reviewer! Originally, I wasn't going to update today, but then I read your review and got an urge to update. True, although I'm going to leave the truth up in the air for now. Don't worry, I won't. Actually, that is a distinct possibility. I can't tell you right now, because that would spoil it for the rest of my readers. Probably. You're sure going about making me update in the right way. I don't know why, but whenever I read one of your long reviews, I get an irresistable urge to update. That's very good! I love A Different Kind of Side Effect! It's easily one of the best! I will update soon. Is today soon enough?

Delta Operator: Glad to have a new reader along for the ride! No, it isn't. In fact, I didn't even know that the U.S. had a Delta Squadron. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Now, on to the fic! This chapter is in Stitch's point of view.

0123456789

"Where am I?" 401 asked, somewhat puzzled as he looked at the dark walls.

"You're inside Base Alpha." Kila replied with a scowl on her face. It was clear she didn't like 401.

"I think I'll call you Mirror Beam." I said with a smirk. You had to laugh at how 401 looked. His head kind of resembled Splodyhead's head while his arms and legs looked like mine, except his arms were pea-green and his legs were bright neon orange, and in place of a stomach, he had a rectangular mirror. I remember Jumba saying 401's original purpose was to perform delicate surgery. He was one of the three experiments that weren't designed to be evil.

"Invinco must be in the main lab!" Zeta suddenly shouted out, startling Kila and me.

We all ran the main lab, but while Kila, Zeta,and I got in, Demo and Lilowere locked out by a forcefield.

"So Foxy, now you show your true colors!" Invinco remarked to Zetawhile stroking his chin.

He was sitting on a sort of throne with his legs crossed.

"Huh? Foxy?" I looked at Zeta quizzically.

"Yes, that is my true name." Zeta said while sneering at Invinco. "I am in actuality one of the seven generals of the Delta Force Organization. When I heard about you guys, I knew I could fulfill my plan for revenge against the leader of the DFO."

"Do you know who the leader is?" Kila asked Foxy.

"No. He keeps his identity secret from even us generals." Foxy replied.

"Well now, I'll get to kill all of you now!" Invinco said as he spit out a small orb.

"We must go for the orb, for it's his heart!" Kila shrieked out, having remembered what Jumba had told her.

"Okay." I said calmly jumping and shredding the orb with my claws, or at least trying to. It seems it was protected bya barrier.

"Mwahahaha!" Invinco laughed out. You can't get past the barrier around it! Also, since not even I know where the barrier generatoris, Foxy can't probe my mind with her psychic powers to find out where it is!"

I turned to Demo, but he was gone to find the generator already.

"I think I'll destroy you all at once this time! I'm not going to make the mistake of foooling around like I did last time!"

"I bet that one of your attacks could get past the barrier." Foxy said, smirking at Invinco.

"Want to bet on that? Here, I'll prove it to you!" Invinco said, shooting off a Plasma Wave at the heart.

Several things happened at once after that, but this is the order that they happened in.

Demo deactivated the barrier.

The Plasma Wave hit the heart, destroying it.

Invinco's expression turned to shocked surprise as he started to fade away.

"But how?" he managed to gasp out before disappearing completely.

Meanwhile, at the DFO's base...

"I knew he'd fail." Dream Sleep rasped out.

"True." Cheer Zing replied cheerily smirking. "His power level was far too low to be of any use.

Luckily for Foxy, they hadn't been able to watch the battle itself since radio transmission was blocked by the barrier.

"Heh heh. Now that that nusiance is taken care of, we can begin Project Zerfta!" the leader of the DFO said knowingly as a familiar blue ear poked out of his hood.

0123456789

Ahh, there it is! I must confess, I was originally going to have Kila be the one to finish off Invinco, but I decided to do it this way since it was funnier.


	7. A Portal to a new Universe

The Delta Force Organization Chapter 7

I'm finally back! Now to explain something about two of the characters in this chapter. The Yin and Yang in this chapter are not the experiments, but are the ones from the cartoon show YinYangYu. I saw it on Jetix last night and it inspired me to update because it was so good! Now for the replies to the reviews!

Hamishwarfare: True, very true. (**dodges a flying toaster) You'll get the info in this chapter.**

**Readerpal: Thanks, and why do I think you got that idea from Tales of Symphonia? Anyway, there's a reason that they can't blow up the bases, but even I don't know the reason yet, but I'm sure it'll reveal itself eventually.**

**Probably not.**

**You'll be going on a secret mission to rescue Lilo's parents from the leader of the DFO in this chapter, and Chapter 8 and 10 will be the mission, so if you want, I could let you write that chapter. If you want to, just E-mail me, and I'll E-mail the identity of the leader, unless you want to end chapter 8 right before the identity is revealed, then I'll just E-mail you the name of the minion of his you fight during the chapter.**

**I had him looking like an 11-year old.**

**Umm, earth to Readerpal. I just said you could write chapter 8 and 10. You're also welcome to write all of your missions. I'll let you know when you're going on a mission. Just E-mail me if you agree. Don't even mention it in the review.**

**Not really. Actually, even I'm not sure.**

**That's a great idea! Thanks for the idea!**

**I'll get around to it.**

**Now for the actual fic! This is in Lilo's point of view.**

0123456789

Oooooooo...blinding white pain. It's the first sensation I had as I woke up to stare into beautiful liquid azure eyes.

"Aghhhh, I feel awful." I moaned as I clutched my head. It felt like a jackhammer was drilling through my skull.

"Ahh, good!" the lovable Hamtaro chirped. "That pain means you're still alive. Jumba said for you to go see him when you woke up. Something about aliens or something like that." Hamtaro frowned as he jumped down from the bed.

"Okay." I replied, still grimacing a little as I got out of bed, although the pain was disappearing fast. Then, I started on down to the kitchen.

Jumba, Stitch, and Bell were already there. Jumba was the first to speak.

"I've found out a few things during the three days you were unconscious. First of all, the reason you survived that beam is that you aren't human."

"WHAT!" Stitch exclaimed disbelievingly.

"You see, I found out that you're really a Vesmorphan. In fact, you're the last of your kind."

"Umm, we are talking about me, right?" I said, a bit puzzled. I wasn't as shocked as Stitch was, but Bell didn't seem surprised at all.

"Yes, although that's the only thing I found out about why you're still alive."

"Does that mean that Lilo is also indestructible?" Stitch asked with a smile.

"No. It was only because the beam incorperated Neatha Energy, which her race is strong against, that she survived. The only differance between Vesmorphi and Humans is that Vesmorphi have the ability to shapeshift and to absorb the powers of their defeated enemies for a short time as well as two more abilities, although I don't know what they are. Another thing I found out is that Invinco is still alive somehow."

"Impossible!" Stitch cried out. "We destroyed his heart!"

"Let me guess. He told you that a sphere that he coughed up was his heart?" Jumba said with a sigh as he turned to Stitch.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, it wasn't, it was his power core."

"Huh?"

"Did you actually believe that someone's heart could exist outside his or her body?"

At this point, Stitch was feeling a bit foolish, so it was lucky that Hamishwarfare chose this moment to enter the room.

"What's the status on the first Gate Key?" he asked Jumba worriedly.

"Yin and Yang are on it."

"You mean experiment 501 and 502?" I interjected.

"No, a differant Yin and Yang. They're from another universe."

"Huh? You lost me." I was confuzzled at this point.

"Well, okay, I'll explain. In order to get into the next base, we need three keys. One of them is in Yin and Yang's universe, but unfortuneatly their mortal enemy Carl the Cockroach Wizard has it, and they're having a bit of trouble beating him this time. The second key is in the hands of Lilo's parents, which is why I sent Readerpal on a mission to save them from the leader of the DFO. The third key is already in our possession curtesy of Bell who helped Goku get it from Omega Shenron.

Flashback...in Bell's POV

"Huh huh. He's tougher then I thought, Bell." Goku gasped out. Omega Shenron didn't even have a mark on him.

"Well, now it's my turn!" I smiled as I knew just how to beat Omega Shenron. I turned to Omega Shenron and pointed up to him. "I challenge you to a game of checkers! Winner gets the key!"

Omega Shenron leered at me with a bone-chilling grin. "Challenge accepted." were his only words.

End Flashback...back to Lilo's point of view...

"He wasn't even a challenge." Bell smirked while crossing her arms.

Just then, a message appeared from Yin and Yang. It read: We need help! Carl the Cockroach Wizard has captured us!

"It might be a trap." Jumba said, looking a little worried.

"Nevertheless, we must go and help them!" I said, my face a mask of determination.

"Yeah!" Stitch agreed as we both jumped into the portal.

0123456789

Here is where this chapter ends. Adios for now! And Hamishwarfare, you can cancel that funeral that you got arranged for me.


End file.
